


Tim! Guess What!

by broken_sunshine



Series: The McGee's [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Sarah has big, no enormus, no! Tremendous news! That she needs to tell Tim ASAP, but unfortunately he's not answering his phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. 
> 
> Set a few days before "Cover Story".

Sarah was anxiously waiting. She had been waiting for what felt like an eternity. Sarah had gotten used to her brother not being able to call her back until late at night or even days after she first called him. But this was big, enormous, tremendous news! She needed to talk to him now! Right now or she might just exploded.  

Five minutes later her phone started ringing. Sarah dove to it. She had stupidly put her phone on her dark wood coffee table instead of keeping it close to her. She answered without looking at the caller id. “Tim?” 

“Sarah, is everything okay?” She noticed that he sounded worried. Ever since she had shown up at his door thinking she had killed somebody, he always started their calls like this.

Sarah rolled her eyes, “Yes, Tim everything is okay. Actually better than okay. This is a good time to talk to you right? You’re not working a case or anything?” Now she was the worried one. She hated interrupting him at work. She knew he had to completely and totally focused on the case at hand. 

“Sarah, I won’t have called you if it wasn’t a good time. Now what’s going in?” 

Sarah felt her excitement build up again. “Tim, you’ll never guess what happened!” 

“Sarah, what happened?” He sounded intrigued. 

“Tim, my book. It’s getting published! I signed the papers today.” She then let out a squeal. 

“Sarah,” he said in his high upbeat voice he used whenever he was excited, “That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you. I’m taking you out to dinner tonight.”

“Thanks, Tim.”  
-  
They meet at their favorite restaurant which was Chili’s. After, Tim had been published for the first time they went to Chili’s to celebrate. 

Sarah found her big brother sitting at the booth near the front that they always seemed to be sat at. When he saw her he smiled and got up to hug her. He kissed her forehead, “I’m so extremely proud of you, kiddo.” He then released her and let her sit. “How many people have you told?” He asked.

“Um, just you.” She confessed. “I’ll call mom after dinner.” 

“Well, I hope you don’t mind, but I kind of bragged to my coworkers about you. I’m just incredibly proud of you. You’ve wanted to be an author since you were five years old.” He beamed at her. “I knew you could do it. Gosh, you’ve been such a creative storyteller since you were born. Even though some of those stories got me in trouble.” 

She laughed, “Sorry, about that again. How’s your next book going?” She took a sip of the tea he had ordered for her. 

“It’s a little rough right now, but I have hope that it’ll get better. Just dealing with the ever so fun writer’s block.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get through it. I don’t think any book has ever been written without writer's block. Someone once told me that only a true writer can get over it and continue to write.”

“Who told you that?” He asked.

“You did.” 

He thought for a minute, “Oh, yeah. That’s when you were having trouble writing a short story for your freshman creative writing class in high school. Which ended up being an amazing story. Even though I’m still mad that you killed the dog off.” He then asked the question she had been waiting for him to ask. “Who did you get published through?” 

“The same place that your first book was published.”

“Really?” He seem stunned.

“Yes, I wanted to follow in my big brother’s footsteps. Even though I’ll never be able to fill your shoes.” 

“You’re going to make me cry.” They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally love fanfictions about siblings (that don't have to do with inscest) and want to write more one shots on Tim and Sarah. So, if you have any ideas comment down below!


End file.
